The Pretender
by darkelf90
Summary: Usagi is broken up with by Mamoru, a new entity enters her. The Pretender, is she only looking to hurt the Scouts or more?


Disclaimer: I do not own squat except for Pretender and her attacks

"Usagi...I don't think we should see each other anymore." Mamoru said, a determined look in his slate blue eyes. Usagi grabbed his sleeve as he turned to leave. "No. Mamo-Chan...Please don't go." the blonde Odango whimpered. Mamoru's heart clutched so tight it hurt. He pulled away and walked off.

"Mamo-Chan." she whispered, falling to her knee's. Her usually bright, full of life eyes were now dull and _lifeless_. Luna padded up. "Usagi?" she questioned. Usagi started sobbing, not a full out wail like usual. Luna said "Usagi! Snap out of it, whats wrong?" The blonde girl shoved the Protector away, sobbing "He's gone! Mamo-Chan is **gone!**"

Ami walked up as Sailor Mercury with the rest of the girls transformed. The blue, bobbed haired Sailor Senshi said quietly "Luna...Are the readings correct? I mean, on Usagi-Chan's emotional level." Jupiter looked over Mercury's shoulder, reading her scanner the best she could. Mars did a double-take when she felt all the Nega-Energy coming off the cry-baby leader who was not responding to Artemis's talking. The fiery tempered Senshi pulled her blue haired sister-friend away. "Get back! Can't you feel the Nega-Energy?!" she said quickly. Luna nodded "Mars is correct. We need to get back. Usagi is not herself at all."

The blank-eyed girl stood up slowly and stiffly. A blast of dark energy emitted from her, and Artemis and Luna were thrown against the nearest object-a mailbox. Venus gasped and stumbled away as did the rest of the young Senshi. 'Usagi' said calmly "Nega-Moon Pretender Make-Up."

Her hair began to bleed black and grey, her eyes turning a terrible bloody red. Her Sailor Senshi uniform was three colors: midnight black, crimson and dirty silver. She glared at her ex-commrades. The new person(?) said "I am The Pretender. I, in the name of the Dark Side of the Moon Kingdom, will vanquish you all."

Mars yelled "You aren't her! Who the heck are you really?! You are nothing I have ever felt before!" Red eyes flashed and Pretender said calmly "Maybe you should have done your homework, snot-rag." She smirked and whispered "Pretenders kiss!" The woman blew a kiss and a blast of Nega-Energy blasted the Senshi as they tried to dodge. Jupiter landed next to Mercury on her back.

Venus stood up shakily. "So be it. Venus...Love Me...Chain!" she said in a voice that shook from pain. A chain of hearts zoomed towards The Pretender. Mercury made a circle of her hands and yelled "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The Pretender was so shocked that they would attack her hosts body, that she failed to move.

The water attack hit her in the forehead, and the chain of hearts strapped her arms to her sides. "You...Dare!" she screached as she developed a headache. A masculine voice called out "You are ruining the relationship of these lovely ladies and I will not allow that for the sake of Sailor Moon! I am-"

"Yes! Your the bloody jerk who broke her heart! You know who I am, Tuxedo Mask or A.K.A. Prince Endymion!" The Pretender said gleefully and started struggling against the chain. "Mars...Fire...Ignite!" Mars yelled, sending her attack at the nightmare.

_Endymion. Save her. She'll destroy herself, love. _

"That's it, I have had enough of your types meddling with my Odango's heart and my own!" Tuxedo mask growled, somewhat calmly. He jumped down off the top of the building and walked over. "Serenity, my love...Forgive me." he whispered to the glaring mirror-almost of his love and french kissed her.

_"Mamo-Chan! Look! Look at them!" ..."Get out Rini!" a annoyed voice of a girl said then a responding younger voice "Mamoru! Baka over here won't let me play! I can't believe she's my Momma!" _

_A voice sighed "Yes, Rini, you know it more than we." ...A sharp thwack-sound filled the empty memory. "Owwww! Daddy!" the younger girl, Rini her name was, squealed. "Usagi! Please. She's a child." Tuxedo Masks' voice said. Again Usagi's voice was heard, "But your mine Mamo-Chan!"_

"What is all this?" Pretender whispered once Tuxedo Mask released the kiss. A tear slipped down her cheek and blue started to slowly seep into her eyes. The tall man responded "True love...Something you'll never understand." then said quietly "Maybe I am a fool, Odango...But I didn't want to hurt you...I kept having these dreams, but I understand them now!"

The eyes suddenly filled with lively blue and bright silver odango-hair was seen. "M-Mamo-Chan?" the innocent voice was heard as an onslaught of pure energy filled her and she was transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity. She collapsed in his arms as the heart chain vanished. "My love...I'm glad your back." the affectionate male whispered.

P.S.

I intend to make this a one-shot but there might be sequel if liked, I'm not sure. Thank you for reading!


End file.
